jikosafandomcom-20200213-history
Jaya Arc
This is the Jaya arc inside Mock Town Names Ship - Saint Briss Masira owns the salvage ship and his brother Shoujou runs the other. Mock Town Bellamy Pirates Bellamy is a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair. He wears white pants, a green pirate sash with markings, and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. Roshio is the guy gambling Montblanc Cricket is the Noland descendant Henzo is the scientist Wetton is the Mayor who charges exorbitant money Quotes The Lost city of Gold!? The Emerald city!? The great Treasure of El Dorado!? The fools who go looking for their "dream treasure" cannot notice what's in front of them! In this era of the sea the ones that do not have real strength... are the ones that are killed by their own imaginations! The way pirates spend money is like spilling water, even though they see killing and fight as an "everyday thing" they rarely attack the citizens. After all, what good is money if there is no where to spend it at? Sequence of Events: #On ship sailing toward Mock Town. Have the party talk and joke. Kuzen hangs out in painting #Dark cloud over head. Almost becomes like night. #Have the ship Saint Bliss fall from the sky. Kuzen knows of the story of El Dorado sinking into the sea. #The group leaves the area and keeps moving toward Mock town, then they run into Mashira and his salvage group. He claims to know nothing of El Dorado. #Talk with Mashira as he salvages the bottom of the sea for goods. #Arrive at Mock Town, a city of pirates and hooligans. All races are present. #Walk into a tavern that is full of Bellamy's men as he arm wrestles Roshio. Roshio win, accused of cheating. Stabbed by Bellamy in the hand and impaled by Bellamy's sword. #Most items are for sale in this town. Including items from players handbook. #Find Henzo, he talks about the rainbow mist is a pillar of water that reaches to the heavens. Believes that this can lead to El Dorado which lies inside the black cloud. (Unlike kuzen who thought it was sunken.) #Henzo talks about how they need to hit up the current and reach the black cloud. Talk to Cricket, he knows of the geysers and how to reach use them. The rainbow mist is from the water flowing off the geysers and creating rainbows. #Find Cricket, he lives on the opposite side of the island. He knows the ways of the ocean and knows how to find the next "Knock up stream" #Find Cricket, lives alone. Masira and Shoujou arrive and they talk about El Dorado and how Noland the Liar is a story. #Cricket pulls out golden statue and notebook from Nolan, explain that he has found more in the ocean (keeps the rest hidden). #Noland sailed and found a city of gold, when he returned later with a group of people, he was called a liar. It wasn't there. Put to death for his lies. Story in the mainland. Cricket thinks that it actually went into the sky. #Cricket tells that the nearest time is tomorrow. He needs a 'Blinding Jay' from the jungle that has a very sensitive magnetic field and can detect the buildup for blastoff. Nearest after that is 6 months. #Party goes into the jungle at night to find bird. Fight the monkeys and spiders. #Return to the camp to find Cricket, Mashiro, and Shoujou beaten up by a pirate gang. #Pirates just want the gold that cricket has, leaves party alone (if they don't fight). #Set sail for the area, get blasted up into the clouds. Day 2